


Hand Me My Leather

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Belts, Multi, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: Leather Daddy!Jensen 😏





	Hand Me My Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dean_winchesters_bacon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_winchesters_bacon/gifts).



Oh God could it be the weather  
Oh God why am I here  
If love isn't forever  
And its not the weather  
Hand me my leather

~ _Leather_ , Tori Amos

He enters the room without a word. I can hear him moving, hear him taking off his leather jacket, hear him unbuckling and pulling his leather belt through the loops.

I imagine which jacket it is. It doesn’t matter, though, because I like them all. He looks good in leather and he knows it. He’s almost said as much.

I’ve been wet since he texted me the picture of him fisting his belt in his right hand, shirtless, perfectly-fitting jeans open, teasing. He told me to be ready at seven o’clock sharp on all fours, wearing a blindfold and a buttplug.

I just want to swallow him down. I always want to, but he doesn’t always let me. Sometimes he just runs the head of his cock over my bottom lip so I can taste his precum. Sometimes he pushes inside my mouth just to get it wet then jerks himself onto my face.

No matter what he does, I’ll take it.

He likes to hit me with his belt. We both like the snap of leather against leather and he likes wielding the implement that makes me whimper and beg. He says he likes to see the marks, see my bronze skin striped with pink.

“It matches your phone, princess,” he’s said. “Rose gold?”

I swallow the mouthful of drool threatening to spill as he gets closer. I feel his heat. I feel the rush of air as he circles me where I’m on the bench, waiting.

“Look at you, so wet and wanting,” he says with a grin in his voice. “I haven’t even touched you and your thighs are slick. Think I should give her my cock tonight?” he asks.

A small, familiar, calming female voice answers from the corner. “I wanna watch you spank and fuck her,” she says.

And then I hear her moving. Hear her taking her leather jacket off. She moves closer and I can smell her. She smells like lemons and sugar – like a lemon drop. I want to lick her.

She runs her fingertips up my spine from the base to the nape of my neck. “Make her pretty in pink, baby,” she says.

“You got it,” he answers.

Before I can take a breath, the first blow, caresses my hip, the tip of the belt wrapping around and dragging over my skin when he pulls it back. He does it again and again, all placed in different areas, and she is uttering sounds of delight.

I hear her unzip her own pants, feel her in front of me. I can hear the wets sounds she’s making. “Open up,” she says, and I do without hesitation.

She pushes two tangy, slick fingers between my lips, and I suck them clean. “You wanna eat my pussy while Jay fucks you, baby girl?”

I know she’s fingering herself again and then I get another taste. I nod. “Yes, please,” I answer.

“Please,” she says. “Did you hear that, babe? She’s so polite. You should fuck her good and hard tonight.”

Then she’s undressing – I know that sound.

He groans. “Fuck, you both look so good,” he says, pushing two fingers inside me from behind and twisting them, padding over my g-spot and I squeal.

She plants a foot next to one of my hands and laces her fingers through my hair, guides my mouth to her cunt. “Lick, sweet girl,” she says, and I do.

“Fuck,” he swears. Three more strikes and I’m in tears from her taste and the delicious pain. When he drags the head of his cock up and down between my lips, I whine.

“Fuck her, Jay, she’s too distracted to eat me right,” she says, tightening her grip in my hair, holding me right where she wants me. “Tongue inside me,” she orders. “I’m gonna fuck this pretty face.”

I slip my tongue inside her as he pushes into me and we each moan.

She doesn’t waste time or sentiment. She holds me in place and uses me to get her wet, heady cunty wetter. She uses my face just like her husband uses my cunt. They’re each taking me _their_ way. And I’m about to come.

“Oh, shit,” I whisper, tonguing her, sucking her, trying not to collapse under them. He’s fucking me so hard and hitting that spot every time.

“Fucking come,” he sneers. “I wanna feel it.”

He doesn’t have to tell me twice – I come hard and long, calling his name and hers as she comes against my lips.

When the blindfold is lifted, she’s nude, pulling the covers back, and he picks me up to carry me to bed.

“Sleepy,” I say, burying my face in his shoulder.

“Oh, honey, we’re nowhere near done with you yet,” he says, laying me down.

I burrow in as he turns to her, both of them beaming, happy. I watch them kiss and his hands wander as she pushes his jeans to the floor for another round.


End file.
